Cheaters Never Win
by kybair96
Summary: Edward cheats on bella, shocker! Bella is hurt, but what will happen when a new vampire coven moves to town and aman named brandon falls for Bella. Will Edward win Bella back or will she go with Brandon?
1. Chapter 1

Cheaters Never Win

"Mike Im sorry, But I will never date you. Were friends thats it!"

I said to Mike hopeing that he would stop hitting on me, but we all know

that will never happen. I wouldn't be haveing this problem with Mike if Edward was here

but he had to hunt.

"Okay Bella come down sheesh!"Miked answered me before he went to the backroom.

Finally peace and quite.

Now I can wait for my shift to end in scilence. I only had ten minets left.

While I waited I let my mind wander to my wedding thats comming up fast.

I thought about my future with Edward. I can't wait till the day comes that I will officaly

be a Cullen, every girls wish.

"Bella? Bella? BELLA!!!!!" I heard Mike yelling in my ear.

"WHAT!" I yelled back.

"Your shift is over." Mike answered me.

"Oh thanks Mike, see you tomarrow." I replied. I left before he could answer.

As I walked out to my truck I thought about all the things Edward promised me

could he really mean thoese things, all thoes I love yous did he mean them?

When he says Im the only one is that true, will I be his only one?

I pushed thoese thoughts away knowing there pointless. Edward loves me and I love him, and

it will always be like that right?

When I got home it was quite.

"Charlie should be home right now, where is he?" I wondered to myself. I walked

into the kitchen and found a not that said Charlie went fishing. I should've know.

I was about to walk up the stairs when the phine started ringing.

"What now" I wispered to myself.

"Hello?" I asked

"Bella? its me Angela, I wanted to know if you could go to a movie with me?"

"Sure I could, but what about Ben? Have you asked him."

"I asked him, hes hanging out with Tyler to night. What time do you want me to get you?"

"How about 7?" I replied.

"Okay see you then." After we hung up, I went upstairs to changed out of my work clothes.

I decied to wear my blue lacey v-neck halter shirts and skinney dark wash jeans.

When I went o put on my matching blue ballet flats they where gone, I then relised there at

the Cullen house. I don't think they'd mind if I went to go get them.

When I arrived at the Cullen house I saw just how it lookes when they arn't home,

empty and very dark. When the lights are off it really does look a vampires house.

I smilled to myself softly at that thought.

When I entered it was very quite, so uncommon at this house.

As I walked up the stairs, I heared moaning and rocking coming from Edwards room.

"I hope Emmett and Rosalie arn't haveing sex in there again" I thought.

When I entered I saw something that going to change everyones life forever.

Do you like it? Please review.  
Love KyKy!!:)! 


	2. Chapter 2

Cheaters Never Win Chapter 2

I couldn't belive my eyes. Edward, my Edward cheating on me, with Jessica Stanly! They still haven't noticed me, standing there with tears running freely down my face.  
You don't know how much I wish I would wake up and find this just a dream, to find that nothing would have to change. We would still be a couple and would love each other to no end,  
but its over now. I can see that future I always think about, always wished would hurry up and get here turning into dust and just blowing away, disappering with no trace. After awhile of just standing Edward noticed me, I turned around and ran. "Bella!" I heard Edward yell after me. I ran faster toward my truck, but he caught me. Stuipd vampire speed!  
"Bella! Its not what it looks like!" Edward said. He had that look on his face, the one he gives me when Im mad at him. Its not gonna work this time.  
"Its not what it looks like! So you wern't just fucking Jessica." I yelled at him.  
"Bella Im sorry. I came home early and she was here in my room she started kissing me and it just happened!" Edward told me "Alot of things "just happen" Edward!" I replied. He didn't answer me, he didn't even look at me. I looked down at my ring before slowly pulling it off.  
"Take it" I said "I don't need it anymore, the weddings off. If you still feal like you need to get married, marry Jessica you love her more then me anyway."  
I started to walk away, then I felt a cold hand grab my wrist.  
"Bella please don't do this." He begged me. The saddness in his eyes at this moment is the saddest I'v ever seen them. It killed me.  
"I have to, you've hurt me to many times for me to stay." I wispered to him. As I got in my truck ,I thought about how my life is gonna be diffrent .  
I can't belive its really over. I can't belive we won't be getting married.  
I can't belive me and Alice won't be sisters.  
I can't belive I lost my love.  
As I started to drive away, I couldn't help but look back at my lost love. He looks so sad, but he'll het over it. He has Jessica now, he doesn't need me.  
Here I go, driving away from my family, my friends, my one only love,  
and my life.

Do you like it? Review.  
Love KyKy!!:)! 


End file.
